Prince of Tennis : The World of Young Champions
by King of Love
Summary: Ini merupakan cerita anak - anak Prince of Tennis setelah mereka masuk universitas dan berfokus pada pertandingan tenis. Akan diceritakan dalam beberapa chapter. Selamat menikmati.
1. Tim Tenis Yang Ditakuti

Prince of Tennis : The World of Young Champions

* * *

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah hak milik Takeshi Konomi (sayangnya bukan saya . . .).

Cerita ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter, dimohon kesetian untuk membacanya. Saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu. Tidak usah berpanjang lebar lagi. Selamat menikmati . . . .

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : Tim Tennis yang Ditakuti**

_Veritas University_, Amerika

"Maaf, di mana saya dapat menemukan lapangan tenis di universitas ini ya?" tanya anak itu kepada para mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh . . . Jadi kamu anak club tenis ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya mahasiswa yang badannya paling besar.

Anak itu terdiam. Dipandangnya kumpulan mahasiswa yang sekarang sedang mengelilinginya itu. _Waduh, pasti ini para berandalan wilayah sini_, pikirnya.

"Saya Thomas Muller, mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi anggota junior club tenis Veritas University," jawabnya ketakutan.

"Oh, jadi memang kau anak club tennis? Oi Joe! Ada anak tenis nih!"

Mahasiswa yang dipanggil Joe pun menoleh. Joe Balden, terkenal di universitas ini sebagai pimpinan baru kelompok anak – anak yang menamakan dirinya "Berandalan Veritas". Ia berbadan besar dan berotot. Terdapat luka sayatan yang memanjang dari pelipis kiri hingga dagu kirinya.

"Tunggu apalagi pukuli dia!" perintahnya kepada anak – anak itu.

"Ho . . . Jadi kalian akan memukuli salah satu anggota junior kami ya? Mengapa kalian tidak memukuli kami saja?" seru sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Dari arah sumber suara itu, datanglah 3 sosok orang yang memakai baju _training_ club tenis veritas. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke tengah kumpulan berandalan itu.

"Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Mengapa kalian tidak memukulinya?" kata dia yang berkulit merah.

"Arhghg . . .e .. . .e .. . Tatanka . . . Apa kabar ? Bagaimana kabar kalian?" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka ketakutan. Kalau dilihat dari sikap tubuhnya sepertinya ia hendak segera lari dari tempat itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih," jawab Lou Tatanka, pria yang dimaksud berandalan tadi. Pria keturunan Apache yang sudah terkenal di Veritas sebagai Shaman Kematian tadi, memandang secara menyeluruh kepada mereka.

"Crossfield, bawa anak ini ke lapangan tenis sekarang."

Daniel Crossfield, anggota tim tenis yang tampak lemah itu segera membawa Thomas Muller keluar dari kerumunan itu. Para berandalan yang menghadang jalannya segera membuka jalan bagi Crossfield dan Muller.

"Nah, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Tatanka sambil membuka jaket trainingnya. Setelah itu ia tampak melakukan pemanasan.

"Eh, begini Tatanka. Kau juga Black. Kami tadi hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dianggap serius lah. Oke, sekarang kami akan pergi," jawab Balden segera.

"Nah, bukannya itu lebih baik? Enakkan kalau kita hidup damai?" kata James Black, pria berkulit putih dan berkaca mata.

"kami tidak tahu dia anak club tenis, tuan presiden!" sahut seorang dari mereka.

"Hiyat!!!!!!!!" salah seorang dari mereka menyerang James Black dengan pemukul bisbol.

"Tannhauser Serve," sahut seseorang. Bola tenis irregular bond itu langsung menuju muka sang penyerang dan membuatnya pingsan.

"lari!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Run for your life!"

Semua berandalan itu lari pontang – panting karena kali ini yang datang adalah satu dari 3 dewa tenis Veritas.

"Mengapa mereka langsung lari melihat Ore-sama? Apa sih yang Ore-sama lakukan?" tanya Keigo Atobe pada dua kawannya.

Black dan Tatanka hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat kawan mereka yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja mereka lari, siapa sih yang mau kena serve macam itu lagi?"

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu Tatanka?"

"Tidak. Kau salah dengar sepertinya."

"Baiklah, ore-sama ke sini karena di suruh oleh Kapten untuk mencari kalian. Katanya ia punya pengumuman penting untuk kita semua. Ore-sama juga harus mencari si bocah Echizen, apa ada yang liat dia di mana?"

"Terakhir, aku lihat dia di kantin sedang bertengkar dengan anak club basket memperebutkan Fanta. Tapi sepertinya Tatanka lebih tahu."

"Sebentar," Tatanka menutup mata dan mulutnya komat – kamit seperti membaca mantra. Tak lama kemudian . . .

"Wakil Kapten Echizen sudah ada di lapangan dan agak sedikit lebam. Hehehehe . . . . "

"Baiklah ayo kita segera menuju lapangan. Dan jangan bicarakan hal yang terjadi seperti ini pada Kapten. Kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Baik, Wakil Kapten Atobe!" sahut keduanya. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan tenis.

* * *

Akhir chapter 1.


	2. Tim Tenis Pilihan Mereka

Prince of Tennis : The World of Young Champions

* * *

Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah hak milik Takeshi Konomi (sayangnya bukan saya . . .)

Cerita ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter, dimohon kesetian untuk membacanya. Saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu. Tidak usah berpanjang lebar lagi. Selamat menikmati . . . .

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : TIM TENIS PILIHAN MEREKA**

_"Ayo kita bertanding Sanada! Kalau aku menang berjanjilah kau tidak akan pindah ke luar negeri."_

_ "Baiklah. Ayo kita bertanding. . ."_

_Beberapa saat kemudian . . ._

_ "Game set. Won by Yukimura 7-5" kata wasit di lapangan itu. _

_ "Aku menang sekarang tepati janjimu ya!"_

_

* * *

_

"Sanada . . . Sanada . . . Bangun. Sudah saatnya pertandingan penentuan peringkat sobat!"

"Huaaah . . . Sudah saatnya ya Berchmann?" tanya Sanada pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Tentu, cepatlah berpakaian. Dan jangan lupa memakai jaket. Cuaca Berlin akhir – akhir ini kurang bersahabat," saran Alfred Berchmann, salah seorang anggota tim tennis regular.

"Kau berangkatlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah dan jangan terlalu lama, kau tahu kan Kapten kita sangat tegas pada peraturan?"

"iya, iya!"

Geniichiro Sanada, setelah lulus dari SMA Rikkai, memutuskan untuk ikut ayah dan ibunya ke Jerman dan ia diterima di Drei Ritter Universität, salah satu universitas top di Jerman. Di sana ia mendaftar untuk ikut tim Tenis dan berhasil menjadi salah satu anggota tim regulernya. Dan di sana, tanpa di duga sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan . . .

"Selamat pagi, Wakil Kapten Tezuka!"

"Selamat pagi, Sanada"

Kunimitsu Tezuka, salah satu pemain top di Jepang sekarang menimba ilmu di Drei Ritter. Masuk fakultas kedokteran tidak membuatnya kedodoran dalam bermain tenis.

Dan pertandingan penentuan rangking pun dimulai. Tentu saja para anggota reguler dapat melaju. Namun rupanya Sanada bermain terlalu "bersemangat".

"Serangannya bagaikan api!"

Dan dengan serangan itu, lawannya terkulai lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun Sanada rupanya belum puas.

"Serangannya bagaikan api!" tetapi tiba – tiba . . .

"schwarzes Loch," tiba – tiba Sang Kapten tim tenis segera melindungi anggota junior yang tak berdaya itu dari "Ka" Sanada. Bola pukulan Sanada yang keras itu pun hanya tergeletak tidak bertenaga.

"Cukup Sanada! Ini pertandinga tenis, bukan ajang untuk saling melukai," Sang kapten dengan tegas menyuruh Sanada untuk menghentikan pertandinga ini.

"Hou, begitu ya? Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan bocah lemah itu Kapten Schneider? Atau kau memang takut berhadapan denganku seperti yang dikatakan kabar burung di klub tenis kita?"

"Sanada, hentikan!"

"Cukup, Sanada!"

"Kapten, tolong maafkan dia"

Anggota klub tenis yang lain mencoba menenangkan sang Kapten. Namun rupanya amarah sang Kapten tidak terbendung lagi.

"CUKUP! Baiklah Sanada. Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, akan kuladeni tantanganmu. Tapi cukup satu game saja," Wilhelm Schneider akhirnya memutuskan untuk meladeni Sanada,"Aku memang takut melawanmu, tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Jadi karena apa?"

"Karena aku takut membuat kau tidak dapat bermain tenis kembali."

Dengan kata – kata tersebut, Schneider mengambil posisi di hadapan Sanada. Ia memegang raketnya dengan mantap dan matanya tertuju pada Sanada. Anggota tim lain segera mengosongkan lapangan tersebut dan membawa anggota junior yang terluka itu. Angin berhembus agak kencang. Dan mereka masih saling berpandangan. Schneider dan Sanada.

"First Game, Sanada Serve. Match begin!" kata Berchmann yang menjadi wasit pertandingan itu.

"Hou!" Sanada melancarkan serve-nya yang terkenal berbahaya itu. Namun, Schneider hanya diam saja.

"0 – 15. Sanada Lead!"

Dan hal yang sama kembali berulang.

"0 – 30. Sanada lead!"

"0 – 40. Sanada Lead!"

"Ayolah Kapten! Apa kau ingin dipermalukan di depan anak buahmu sendiri hah?" ejek Sanada sambil meluncurkan serve terakhirnya.

"Apakah kau sudah cukup bersenang - senangnya? Sekarang giliranku."

Schneider maju sambil melakukan gerakan aneh yaitu memutar raketnya di sekeliling bola serve Sanada tanpa menyentuh bolanya.

"Itu schwarzes Loch,"sahut anggota tim tenis Drei Ritter,"Kapten Schneider memutar raketnya untuk menghasilkan udara di sekelling bola tersebut guna menghentikan gerakan bola sesaat di udara. Dan ini merupakan gerakan pembuka bagi serangan berikutnya."

Benar saja. Gerak bola sesaat berhenti di udara dan Schneider langsung melanjutkannya dengan gerakan andalannya.

"Kaiser Lance," sahut Schneider. Bola heavy top spin yang dipukulnya langsung melesat menuju Sanada, lebih tepatnya menuju ulu hati Sanada.

"Urghhhh!"Sanada terlempar ke belakang. Ia memegangi perutnya namun ia masih dapat berdiri.

"15-40. Sanada Lead!"

Dan Schneider kembali melancarkan serangannya berkali - kali hingga akhirnya kedudukan imbang 40 – 40. Namun Sanada, yang sudah memuntahkan darah, nampaknya tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Tie break. Sanada serve!"

Sanada mencoba melakukan serve. Namun , karena sudah kelelahan ditambah dengan luka yang dideritanya, serve yang dilancarkannya terlalu lemah sehingga mudah dipatahkan oleh Schneider. Dan kali ini giiran Schneider yang melakukan serve.

"Ini dia Sanada. Permainan tenis mu sampai di sini saja. Rakete!"

Rakete yang berarti panah api, merupakan salah satu dari 2 serve spesial yang dimiliki oleh Schneider dan yang terlemah. Namun dengan kondisi Sanada yang sekarang sudah pasti ia tidak akan sanggup menahannya.

"Lari Sanada!"

"Letakkan raketmu sekarang!"

Namun bagi Sanada, suara teman – temannya itu tidak ada artinya. Ia sudah berada di tahap antara pingsan dan sadar. Bola hasil serve Schneider terus melaju lurus. Dan kali ini rupanya Schneider mengincar pelipis Sanada. ½ meter lagi bola akan sampai ke pelipis Sanada namun . . .

WUUSSSSSSSS!

Tiba – tiba arah bola berubah menjauhi Sanada. Dan di tempat tujuan bola tersebut, seseorang telah siap menunggu dan ia memukul bola tersebut menjauhi lapangan.

"Mengapa kau hentikan bola itu, Tezuka?" tanya Schneider sambil membereskan raketnya.

"Maafkan dia Kapten. Memang dia salah, namun dia tidak pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini," jawab Tezuka sambil memegangi Sanada yang akhirnya pingsan.

"Baiklah. Sesukamu saja. Bawa dia menjauh dari hadapanku! Berchmann, bantu Tezuka ! Yang lain lari keliling lapangan 20 kali sekarang!"

Semua anggota tim segera berlari, sedangkan Tezuka dan Berchmann membawa Sanada menuju ruang P3K.

* * *

_Veritas Academy_, Amerika

"Ehem . . . Ehem . . . Selamat siang kawan – kawan semua. Saya Aelous McGuire. Saya anggota klub tennis Veritas dengan jabatan Koordinator Divisi Pendidikan dan Pelatihan. Kepada para anggota reguler, senior dan junior diharapkan berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari Kapten. Untuk itu, silakan Kapten."

Keadaan lapangan tennis yang tadi ribut, tiba – tiba terdiam. Seluruh anggota tim tenis Veritas menunggu Sang Kapten untuk mulai berbuicara. Akan tetapi yang ditunggu tidak juga hadir.

" Ke mana Kapten?"

"Katanya mau memberikan pengumuman?"

"Apa yang menahannya selama ini?"

Semua anggota tim tenis Veritas bertanya – tanya tentang apa yang menyebabkan Sang Kapten belum juga hadir. Melihat keadaan yang ganjil ini, Black bertanya kepada Ryoma.

"Wakil Kapten Echizen," katanya kepada Ryoma,"Apakah anda melihat ke mana perginya Kapten?"

Namun rupanya Echizen yang sudah babak belur akibat berkelahi dengan anggota tim basket tidak dapat berbicara dengan jelas.

"Taji Kapen da di sin. Tap stlah Ngomog deng an Krospilt ma gota ru, Kapen pegri ngan jah sruz"

Mendengar Ryoma berbicara seperti itu, seluruh anggota tim inti tertawa. Apalagi saingan Ryoma di klub tenis itu, yaitu Wakil Kapten yang satu lagi Atobe

"Eeeee . . . Terima Kasih, Bocah Echizen. Penjelasanmu cukup jelas. Hahahahaha"

"Hahahahah."

"Hahhahaha."

Namun hanya satu orang yang tidak tertawa. Ia malah menunjukkan raut muka khawatir dan cemas.

"Celaka! Pasti Kapten mengejar orang – orang itu. Wakil Kapten Atobe, Tatanka, Femur, mari ikut harus menghentikannya sebelum hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," Kata Black yang sepertinya paham betul apa yang disampaikan Ryoma. Lalu ia berkata ,

"Wakil Kapten Echizen, anda di sini dulu untuk sementara dan tolong pimpin anggota kita yang lain untuk berlatih."

"Pa ko water pda Kapen?"

"Bukan Kapten yang aku khawatirkan . . ."

"Yare, yare. Sebaiknya kita segera menjemput Kapten," kata Atobe yang mendadak menjadi serius kembali, "Malang benar nasib orang – orang itu. Mereka harus berhadapan dengan Kapten. Sebelum kita pergi panggil dulu ambulans ke lokasi itu Black."

Atobe menghela napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Semoga peristiwa kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Femur, ayo kita segera berangkat!"


End file.
